Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to an image capturing device, and more particularly to an image capturing device including two rotatable components.
Description of the Related Art
An image capturing device includes a lens structure and an image sensor. The lens structure is capable of focusing an image on the image sensor, and then the image sensor converts the optical image signals into electrical signals. With the trend of wearable technology, the image capturing device is commonly mounted on the wearable device or vehicle.
However, the entire exterior of the image capturing device is constant, thus resulting in a poor match between the image capturing device and the wearable device or vehicle. Therefore, it has become an imminent task to provide a new image capturing device capable of enhancing the match between the image capturing device and the wearable device or vehicle.